


Mating Season

by orphan_account



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Kinda, Older!Sofia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clover sometimes has a bit of trouble restraining his urges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like the StF fandom needed a little bit more mindless smut for crack pairings.  
> So, without further ado, here's some Sofia/Clover. Enjoy.

//

 

Sofia awoke to something warm and soft squirming against her legs.

She stirred, squinted in the darkness, fighting the still-sleepy cloud in her mind.

A quick glance outside confirmed it was on the verge of very late at night, or very early in the morning, and she felt vaguely irritated at the disturbance interrupting her sleep.

She was about to snuggle down and fall back asleep when she felt something - the same something that woke her up, she guessed - pressing against her thigh, digging in claws through the blanket, and making the most peculiar little half-moan squeaks.

Sofia, being used to animals scurrying about her room in the middle of the night, made her best attempt to turn over with the weight against her legs.

Groggily, she was able to discern a hunched, furry shape crouching over her legs in the gloom.

"Clover?" she muttered, still not entirely aware of her surroundings, taking a guess at the identity of the animal in her bed, since Clover was the most likely contender to steal her bed at night.

A soft "Sofia..." came the reply, muffled by the thick blankets.

And that could have been all, her mind clouded with the sleep that she desperately wanted to return to, so she lay down with every intention of putting this out of her mind and slipping away once again into dreamland.

And then she felt it - against her legs - the movement she didn't notice before and which jolted her awake in a second as her heart dropped to her toes.

Clover was _humping_ her. Her legs, at least. And not in a cute, happy, affectionate way, oh no, he was full on rutting against her, growling and yipping and making such a racket Sofia was amazed she didn't notice before.

"C-Clover!" she hissed in the darkness, color rising to her face as she began to feel very uncomfortable, but he paid no heed to her voice.

She felt his tiny rabbit rump buck against her, his front paws holding tight while his shivering hindquarters went to town, and she felt a really embarrassing pool of warmth flood her stomach.

No, no, she was NOT getting turned on by this.

She tried to turn to face him, a difficult thing while trapped lying on her stomach.

Clover was making short, snuffling noises, pitched in sync with the rapid movement of his hindquarters, and with every thrust Sofia felt his grinding against her leg.

"Clover! Clover! CLOVER!"

His mind was clearly too far gone into his primal instinct to pay heed to her words, but Sofia was feeling slightly annoyed and anxious.

So she reached down and grabbed him firmly by the ears.

 He started, halfway through thrusting, and immediately began struggling violently.

"Ow, ow, knock it off!"

" _You_ knock it off!" Sofia snarled, releasing him. "It's the middle of the night, I'm not in the mood for your shenanigans right now-"

"Not in the mood 'right now?'" he said, with a face that made her insides squirm.

"Clover, it's late, I'm tired, and this..." she struggled to find the right word through her befuddled mind. "...this is really _gross_."

"But... but Sofiaaaa!" There was a needy, almost despairing edge to his whine that Sofia didn't wish to dwell on. "You _know_ what time it is-"

"As a matter of fact, at this ungodly hour, I have no idea-"

"No, no!" His hindquarters gave an unintentional little jerk as he said it, and it was clear how difficult it was for him to restrain himself. "I-it's... _mating_ season."

Sofia was silent for a moment. "I'm not a rabbit," she said carefully, "and I thought you didn't have... seasons?"

His rump was trembling at this point with effort. "Look, I know- and it's just that time of year- and it's been such a long time-"

"What about that doe you met last week?"

"A _long time!_ "

She sighed, trying not to give in to his pleading expression, but she felt a really uncomfortable feeling of almost-curiosity prodding her mind. And, dang it, maybe it was the Amulet of Avalor making him seem decidedly more human - or maybe it was just her sleep deprived mind - but right now, she could see nothing wrong with... helping Clover obtain the release he needed.

"Okay." Dang it, _dang it._

His ears perked. "Wh-what?"

"I'll... I'll help you." She regretted the words almost immediately.

"Oh, Sof, y-you don't have to-" His hindquarters started shivering in earnest, and he bit his lip, looking down. "Really, I’m fine-"

She mentally berated herself as she sat up.

"I'm out of my mind," she muttered to herself. "Just this once. Then never again."

He nodded, trying to hide his eagerness.

She held out her hand, unsure of how to, exactly, to do this. How did one pleasure a rabbit, anyway?

He hopped over with difficulty, and Sofia offered her hand.

"I guess... if you just..."

He mounted it in a moment, and she faltered at feeling his warmth pressed against her.

She spread her fingers against his belly, pressing her palm against his shaft.

"Whenever you're..."

He bucked experimentally, and paused for a moment, his tail quivering.

Then he was pistoning rapidly against her, his forepaws clutching her wrists, claws digging, while his hind legs scrabbled in the sheets.

Sofia was rather close with Clover, and she had seen him mate before, with whatever fortunate doe (or dragon) he had found. And it didn't really _bother_ her, he had his own feelings and instincts to indulge in. But she never intruded on that aspect of his life, and he never forced it on her.

Until now.

She was startled by his rapidness, by the feeling of him, and for a second she wanted to yank her hand away.

But it felt - in a away she would never admit - it felt good, it felt right. It was a feeling that deep down she wanted to feel forever.

Her hand was starting to feel slick, and the sudden realization that Clover would very shortly be coming on her made her stomach flip.

"C-Clover-"

At the sound of his name the rabbit squeaked, frozen, eyes screwed shut.

A moment later Sofia felt him give one final jerk and release into her hand, fast and hard, thick stickiness clinging to her.

He collapsed on his back, panting, legs twitching, and Sofia stared at her dripping hand.

The first thought that rose to her mind was _yuck_ , and the rising desire to fling it across the room in disgust.

However - and this is what scared her - her second thought was to _lick her hand_. The words had no sooner passed through her mind when she recoiled.

_Yuck yuck YUCK._

None of that, she told herself. You were just doing him a little favor –

She got up to find a clean towel in her bureau and wipe her hand, trying not to touch it anymore than she needed to.

But her hand still felt... unclean, and after a moment of consideration she silently trod down the hallway to the washroom (dropping off the towel in James' hamper on the way), where she scrubbed her hand, over and over, until it felt clean enough to use again.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror for a moment, soporificity starting to set in once more, eyes feeling heavy, with one thought pounding in her mind.

_I just gave my rabbit a handjob._

This was not okay, definitely not okay, if someone found out-

_But it's not like he can tell anyone, is it?_

True. True.

And, anyway, it was too much to worry about right now.

She needed to sleep.

So she headed back to her room, slippered feet making no noise in the carpeted hallway, slinking back through the door with held breath.

It was dark and silent.

She exhaled, tiptoed to her bed, where Clover lay in the same place she left him, snuggled against the covers.

Sofia figured he was sleeping - like any decent creature at this hour - and she sidled under the covers, about to close her eyes when he sleepily murmured, "Thanks."

She felt herself blushing in the darkness. "It was... it was no problem, Clover."

He yawned, shifted his position. "You're a good friend. Sorry I had to put you through that. I owe you one."

"Well, next time just try to get yourself off before bed, okay?"

He smiled faintly. "I'll try to remember that. 'Night, Sof."

"Goodnight, Clover."

She stared at her ceiling for a few minutes, trying to ignore the heat in her nethers.

 _Stupid amulet_ , she thought blearily.

But she supposed this came along with having animals for bedmates, and to be honest, she wasn't complaining. Not _really._ She didn't mind that much. If their positions were reversed he would do the same for her - that's what friends were for, right?

She was just tired, that's all. In the morning she and Clover would be back to the way they usually were, all memories of tonight forgotten. Best buddies. Nothing more.

With that thought, she rolled over and fell asleep, Clover's reassuring, slumbering warmth pressing against her all night long.

 

//

 

 


End file.
